


A Night Cap

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [63]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce and Natasha try some of Thor's Asguardian liquor.For the prompt: Prompt: Bruce and Natasha wake up in bed together, but neither remembers how they got there, or anything from the night before.





	A Night Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :D

Another SI gala was in the books. Bruce sighed as he stepped onto the elevator and shrugged out of his tux jacket. The doors started to close, but someone’s hand slipped between them and they dinged open again. 

Bruce looked up and watched Natasha step onto the elevator with him. He shuffled back and leaned against the back wall while she hit the button for the Avengers floor. She looked absolutely stunning, like she always did for these events, in her long navy blue dress. The heels she’d been wearing were dangling from one hand as she leaned against the side wall while they rode up together in silence. 

The doors dinged again as they opened on the main Avengers floor. Natasha got off the elevator, but turned and held the doors from closing. 

“Care for a night cap?” 

Bruce was exhausted from all of the small talk and mingling they did all night, but now that they were back in the tower his frayed nerves had calmed down substantially. 

“Why not?” 

He pushed off the metal wall and followed her through the cavernous living room to the long bar. Natasha dropped her shoes by the end of the bar and started looking through the bottles behind the bar. 

“Pick your poison, Doc,” she said with a smirk as Bruce slid onto the stool in front of her. 

“Dealer’s choice,” he told her and undid his bowtie. 

She smirked and put two glasses on the counter between them. 

“You sure about that?” 

Bruce smiled and fiddled with the cuff links he’d have to give back to Tony in the morning. 

“I trust your judgment,” he assured her. 

Natasha poured some scotch into the glasses. Her eyes were on the liquer she was pouring, but he could see the small smile on her lips. She put the bottle back under the bar and Bruce reached for one of the glasses, but her hand on his wrist halted him. 

“Want to make things interesting?” she asked holding up what appeared to be an ornate flask. 

“What is that?” he asked, eying the flask. He leaned back on the stool as she ran her fingers over the carvings on the flask. 

Natasha shrugged and screwed the lid off. Bruce could smell how strong it was across the bar, but watched her silently pour a few drops into each glass. 

“Thor brought it from Asgard, said it’s seriously strong.” She pushed one of the glasses over to him. 

“This stuff can get Thor drunk?” He asked. “Won’t it knock both of us on our ass?” 

She shrugged again and brought her glass up to her nose to get a whiff. 

“When was the last time regular alcohol had any effect on you?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

He ran a hand through his hair that was still stiff from all the product in it. 

“It’s been a while,” he admitted. 

Unless he really thought about he probably couldn’t even remember what it felt like to be drunk. He was intrigued and by the look on her face, she knew it. 

“Have you ever been drunk?” He asked, struck suddenly by the realization. 

“Once,” she said, looking at him through her eyelashes. “Clint got a hold of some really strong moonshine. Apparently I had enough in my system to take down an elephant.” 

Bruce chuckled and picked up the glass she pushed over to him. “I trust your judgement,” he repeated and held his glass out. 

She smirked and tapped her glass against his. Together they downed their glasses and that was the last thing Bruce remembered before everything became a blur. 

* * *

Bruce wasn’t sure what finally woke him up, but when he did crack his eyes open he felt like someone was pounding a jackhammer into his skull. He groaned and closed his eyes again, but even that minute movement sent shocks of pain through his head.

He laid there on his back, taking stock of the rest of his body. He was still in the shirt he wore the night before to the gala, but his pants were gone, leaving him in his boxers and his dress socks. His entire body was sore, his mouth was dry and he was afraid that if he stood up he’d vomit. 

He realized he wasn’t alone a few minutes later when a cold foot bumped against his thigh. He swallowed thickly and turned his head to the side, waiting until the throbbing subsided a little before cracking his eyes open enough to get a look at his bedfellow. The thick duvet covered her from head to toe, but the shock of red hair sticking out the top of the blanket was unmistakable. 

Natasha shifted again in her sleep, her barefoot moving from his thigh to nudge his shin. The sun was shining against his back and it was a little less painful to keep his eyes open. Slowly, he rolled onto his side and lifted the covers. To his relief, Natasha was dressed. At some point during the evening she’d traded her evening gown for one of his ratty old t-shirts. 

Bruce sighed and dropped the covers back over her body. Whatever it was in Thor’s flask hit them hard and fast and he had no memory of the last twelve hours. The last thing he remembered was talking to Natasha at the bar downstairs, the rest was just a black void in his memory. 

It felt odd, at least with the Hulk he had flashes, vague awareness of what had happened while he wasn’t in control. Now, he couldn’t even remember when they’d moved from downstairs to his suite. 

“You’re thinking way too loud.” Her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper. She pulled her foot away from his shin and dragged the duvet down away from her face. 

“I’m sorry?” Bruce chuckled despite the pain in his head. The longer he was awake, the more his headache started to dissipate on its own. This whole experience was very strange. 

“Maybe my judgement was a little off last night,” she muttered, slowly blinking her eyes open. 

She turned her head to look at him, her hair a wild mop on top of her head. 

Bruce reached out, a little hesitantly, and brushed some of the curls from her face. She smiled softly up at him. 

“Maybe just a little,” he said. “Do you remember anything from last night?” 

She shook her head and closed her eyes again. 

“I can only remember pouring our drinks,” she admitted. “Maybe Tony’s cameras can fill in the blanks.” 

“I didn’t think of that.” 

Natasha smirked and rolled onto her back. “Jarvis?” 

“Yes, Agent Romanoff?” AI’s voice boomed through the room, far too loud. 

“Can you pull up the security tapes from the bar downstairs from last night? 

“Of course, it will only be a moment.” 

The panels in the wall opposite Bruce’s bed shifted to reveal a huge flat screen TV. The screen split into four sections each with a different view of the main floor. Bruce watched them enter the floor from the elevator and their debate at the bar. 

He was surprised to see them have a couple more drinks at the bar. They were just talking and laughing together, having a good time. They were stayed there well past midnight and eventually moved away from the bar into the sitting area.

Bruce expected them to just lounge on the couches until they eventually made their way up to his suite. But what the version of himself did on the video surprised him. He looked away from Natasha to Jarvis, or at least he assumed. He reached for her hand and pulled her close and they both begana swaying, moving  around the small sitting area. They danced together for a long time, whispering into each others’ ears as they moved together. 

It was sweet and Bruce wished he could remember. Their relationship had been shifting, he’d felt it or a while. Their tentative friendship turned into countless conversations and little journeys into the city, but it always felt like they were on the cusp of something else. Apparently in their intoxicated state, whatever had been holding them back melted away. 

His cheeks warmed when he saw himself go lean in for a kiss and Natasha meet him halfway. 

“Looks like we had a good time,” Natasha commented quietly. “Kind of expected it to be a little more exciting, this hangover is a bitch.” 

Bruce laughed.. “We’re not the type to throw ragers, even drunk off our asses.” 

“It’s a shame we can’t remember,” she whispered. 

Bruce looked away from the screen, and saw her watching him, her eyes sparkling. 

“Maybe we could try that again,” he suggested. “Maybe without the Asgardian liquor.” 

“I’d like that,” she said, her lips turning up. “After I don’t feel like I got hit by a semi truck.” 

“I’m not planning on getting up any time soon.” he yawned and rubbed at his eyes. 

“I hope you don’t mind the company,” she said, scooting closer to him and resting her head against his arm. 

“Not at all, just keep your feet to yourself.” 

“No promises, Doc.”


End file.
